


Bad Business

by neverfinishe



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfinishe/pseuds/neverfinishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds Harry awake on the balcony after another nightmare and in need of a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Business

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written smut. Proceed at your own risk.

Peter wraps his arms around Harry and drops his chin on his shoulder. “How long have you been out here?” He asks, voice soft.

Harry closes his eyes and relaxes into Peter’s grip. “Not long,” he lies. He’s been standing on the balcony for a good hour, trying to clear his mind.

“Nightmares?” Peter asks. He’s used to being woken up by Harry’s nightmares. He’s found him on the balcony more times than he can count. He’s also found Harry wandering around, trying to physically exhaust himself so he can try to shut his eyes again.

“I—yes,” Harry says, cursing his inability to lie to Peter. Peter doesn’t need to worry about him. He doesn’t need to worry about Harry having nightmares. He’s had them since he was small, and Peter always worries too much.

“Should have woken me up,” Peter says gently. It’s not chastising. He just wishes Harry would come to him more when he needs him instead of trying to deal with it all on his own. He doesn’t want Harry to struggle alone anymore. He doesn’t have to.

Harry shrugs. “It’s just a nightmare. It’s already gone anyways,” just a shadow in his thoughts now that Peter is holding him. Peter is warm and comforting. He’s the one thing that can focus Harry’s thoughts, but Peter doesn’t sleep enough.

“Still should have gotten me.”

“You were asleep.”

“I don’t sleep,” Peter says with a little grin. He usually can’t. There’s too much going on at any given time. He’s always busy, and his senses tend to make it more challenging anyways. The only time that he can sleep is when he’s truly exhausted, seriously banged up, or with Harry.

Harry hums softly. “You were this time,” he says. That much is obvious. He had managed to be alone for an entire hour. It tells him how much Peter had needed the sleep.

Peter huffs and presses a small kiss to Harry’s cheek. The skin is cold to the touch.

“You’re freezing.”

Harry offers a small shrug. “I’m always cold, Pete.” It’s nothing new. Standing out in the cold with a thin pair of pajama pants and a light t-shirt certainly hadn’t done much to help him keep warm.

Peter unwraps his arms from around the smaller man and takes his hand. “Come on,” he leads Harry back inside and pushes the door shut with his foot.

He climbs onto the bed before pulling Harry down on top of him.

Harry lets out an indignant sound and flails for just a second. Peter wraps his arms around him and easily keeps Harry from sliding off the bed. He leans up and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I’ve got you.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Harry answers with a little smile.

“I can attach you to the bed with webbing, if you would prefer.”

“Not a chance,” Harry moves off of him and settles himself on his back on the mattress.

“Where’s your adventurous spirit, Harry?” Peter asks and moves so he’s hovering over Harry. He has one hand settled on either side of Harry’s head and his legs straddling his waist.

“Look around you, Pete. You’re with the wrong guy if you think I’m adventurous,” Harry looks up at him with a little grin. He could care less for getting his hands dirty.

Peter leans down and presses another kiss to Harry’s lips. “Maybe I like boring.”

Harry huffs a laugh against Peter’s lips. “I wouldn’t insult the people you’re trying to kiss, you know,” he says and turns his head away to make a point.

Peter kisses his neck. “Bad business?”

Harry groans softly. “Bad business.”

"Good thing I'm just a photographer then," Peter kisses a trail from Harry's neck down to his collar. His hands slip under Harry's shirt. Rough, calloused fingers brush against soft skin.

Harry groans again. He moves to push at the waistband of his pants. Peter moves enough to give him room to work. He gets them about halfway down his thighs when Peter kisses him again and his fingers find their way into Peter’s hair.

Peter breaks the kiss to pull his shirt off over his head, tosses it to the side. He easily works Harry out of his shirt a moment later. Hands work quickly to shove his own pajama bottoms down enough to free his cock.

He tugs Harry's pants the rest of the way off and deposits them on the floor. He takes a moment to look at Harry, to admire the view he has settled between Harry's legs.

"Take a picture," Harry says with a little smirk.

Peter kisses him for the sheer purpose of keeping Harry from continuing his sarcastic commentary. He already has pictures. He has at least an album's worth of pictures of Harry in various positions and states of undress.

A finger traces down Harry's stomach. His hand brushes against Harry's, causing him to break the kiss to protest. He won't let Harry get off so easily. Instead of finding Harry's fingers wrapped around his cock, he finds Harry two fingers deep in himself.

Bright blue eyes look up at him with a look that most people would mistake for as innocence. It's anything but.

Harry pulls him closer when he's done. He wipes wet fingers on the sheets. 

"You were taking too long." It's those words that flip a switch inside of Peter. He moves quickly. His hand is rough on Harry's hip, gripping tightly while he lines himself up with Harry's entrance and pushes inside. He bites back a groan at the feeling of Harry stretched around him.

The pace is fast and rough. They'll both have bruises, and Peter tries not to grin at the idea of Harry wearing his mark to his next conference. He can feel Harry’s nails dig into his skin as Harry grips his shoulders, so he pulls him in closer, wrapping an arm tightly around Harry to support his weight.

Harry reaches a hand down to jerk himself off. He’s trembling, but he’s so close. He spills into his hand with a choked moan, covers both of their bellies with his come. He musters the strength to pull Peter in for another kiss. 

Peter thrusts once, twice more before coming inside of Harry with a groan that’s muffled by the kiss. He pulls out after coming back to his senses, collapses beside Harry, and pulls him close. He pulls the blankets up over them with the plans to clean up later.

It’s quiet for a few minutes as they enjoy being curled up together, arms wrapped around one another. He doesn’t even realize Harry’s drifting off until he asks if Harry wants to wipe off and gets no response. He smiles and kisses the top of his head. Maybe Harry will sleep peacefully now.


End file.
